polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Franksball
Old Franconian, Latin, Roman |type = Medival Empireballs |capital = Tournai, Paris, then Aachen |religion = Catholicism |friends = Franceball Papal Statesball Cataloniaball (Spain) |enemies = Islam Lombardyball (Germania) Byzantineball Saxonyball Gaulball |likes = Themselves, traumatizing Saxonyball, throwing axes, cooking, building abbeys and schools, fashion, imitating SPQRball. |hates = The Islam, Paganballs, No schools and abbeys |predecessor = Western Roman Empireball, Frisiaball (Germania), Germaniaball |intospace = Eh? What is "space"? |bork = Charlemagne Charlemagne |status = Dead |reality = Francia, Frankish Empire |imagewidth = default |gender = }} Franksball, also called Franciaball, or during their empire period Frankish Empireball, was a historical countryball and were a crusader until he was split into West Franciaball, East Franciaball and Middle Franciaball and among them West Franciaball will be the future Franceball and East Franciaball will be the future Holy Roman Empireball. So, they're the first design or dad of Franceball. History was a 2ball and, later, a Germaniaball. They were a parasite of SPQRball before becoming independent and conquering most of Gaulball with their friend, Burgundyball (Germania), after the battle of Soissons in 486 and dethatching Visigothic Kingdomball some years later. They were a clever ball, understanding that it was necessary to be Catholic to control Gaulball soon. And he was the first Germaniaball baptized in 496 in Reimsball. In a mental Salian sharing, they had a long schizophrenic period after having conquered their friend Burgundyball. They lived three centuries between their four personalities which were Austrasiaball, Burgundyball, Aquitaineball, and Neustriaball before being convinced to be this last one. Franksball was a military generous ball who conquered many territories around them; sharing Christianity and their Gallic-Roman culture, building the European civilization in opposition with Byzantineball's own, and the new Islamic world. They stopped the Islamic military advancement who destroyed the Gothsball in Poitiersball in 732 and being the protector of Christianity, grew into a stronk empire. HEIL CHARLEMAGNE!!! Afterwards, the Merovingians died and Pepin the Short was crowned in the king, and in a little time, HEIL Charlemagne become the monarch and killed Lombardsball, Saxonyball and created Cataloniaball, becoming the Roman Emperor, making Byzantineball very angry. They broke in three in 843 after a tragic case of a horrible disease called "succession crisis-itis". The western third became what we know as Franceball, the east became Germanyball and the middle... weeeelllll... keeping track is only half the fun! Relationships * Franceball - My proudest daughter! * Umayyadball - Remember Tours; you of stayings in Iberia! * First Bulgarian Empireball - This pagan was of too tough for me to repel, DAMMIT! Wait, now you of Christian? How to Draw Here's how to draw him one way: #Color the basic circle shape of blue #Draw a yellow Carolingian Cross (a cross of circles with two circles on each outer point) #Draw eyes and you've finished. Another way is the Carolingian style: #Color in a circle red #Draw either three or one yellow suns #Draw those eyes and you're done. Gallery El Gran Carlemany.png EOQGex1.png GZ9WEWw.png|Here represented by a Kingdom of Franceball 7nT5ruO.png|Here represented by a Kingdom of Franceball 'k0zbntp.png|Here represented by a Kingdom of Franceball History of Europe.png Charta Romae.png Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Latin Removers Category:Latin Speaking Countryball Category:Andorraball Category:Austriaball Category:Belgiumball Category:Franceball Category:Guernseyball Category:Jerseyball Category:Liechtensteinball Category:Luxembourgball Category:Monacoball Category:Netherlandsball Category:San Marinoball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Switzerlandball Category:Vaticanball Category:Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Czechball Category:Germanyball Category:Hungaryball Category:Italyball Category:Serbiaball Category:Spainball Category:Empire Category:Catholic Category:Christian Category:Slovakiaball Category:Romaniaball Category:Ukraineball Category:Polandball Category:Bulgariaball